Kudarantula
Kudarantula, who's actual name is unknown, was man who used to work as a comedian who, one day, was infected by a frenzied froglet and became the half-fractured human Jealousy! Poisonous Spider Fractured Human Kudarantula. He was beheaded by Mikazuchi Takemitsu, pulling the curtain on his last act. Appearance Kudarantula was a man of bellow average height with his hair in a mohawk style. He was seen wearing suspenders, a white button-up shirt, a bow tie and round black sunglasses, covering his eyes. When transforming into his fractured human form, kudarantula gained spider-like traits, like fangs covering all of his mouth, spider legs coming from his back and extra eyes. Personality Kudarantula, being an ex-comedian, was good with his words and an expert of the stage,which made him a very charismatic and compelling individual. This talent of his made him especially good at his last job as a drug dealer of Wachi Souta's tears. Despite his charismatic personality, if he failed to persuade an adversary, Kudarantua was not opposed to simply shooting them, even if it meant losing potential customers. This made him a dangerous person to deal with, even when not in his fractured human form. Powers and Abilities Tarantula Webbing Due to the frenzied froglet that infected him, Kudarantula was able to gain certain traits from that of an arachnid. His main ability was that he could shoot webs from his digits and palms. On his right side he could shoot capture type webs which were the sticky webs that you would expect from a spider, on his left side however he shot the thicker movement type webs for mobility use. This characteristic is similar to actual spiders, as they too make two types of silk for both capturing and movement. Paralytic hair Kudarantula's other main power was the ability to shoot the hair off his skin like a tarantula, instead of just causing irritation however, these hairs had a poison that could paralyse an organism's whole body instantly, as long as it could pierce the skin. Transformations First/Human Form Kudarantua's first form was his regular human form. This allowed him to look like a completely normal human. Second Form Kudarantula's second form was where the actual transformations started. He could sprout spider legs from his back, grow fangs inside his whole mouth, grow extra eyes on his forehead and cause parts of his body to grow tarantula hairs. He was able to shoot webbing from his finger tips, like an off-brand Spider-Man, as referenced by Shintarou Jagasaki. Third Form Kudarantula, expanding upon his previous form, sprouted a full web sack from his back and his arms proceeded to grow in mass. In this form, Kudarantula could shoot a larger amount of his webbing from his palms, almost being able to make a net out of web in one shot. However, he could easily be taken out of this form, as shown when Mikazuchi Takemitsu pulled on his webbing, he instantly detransformed back into his second form. It is possible that the reason for this was because of his shock at Takemitsu's complete invulnerability to his attacks may possibly have been so great, it completely overshadowed the other emotions Kudarantula needed to stay in his third form .Trivia * Kudarantula means Kudaran (stupid and/or worthless) tarantula. Category:Fractured Human Category:Characters Category:Deceased